Esa única tarde
by CoffiG
Summary: Craig no está seguro de lo que siente por Kyle, pero luego lo descubre después de pasar tiempo a solas.


Por primera vez estaba todo bien en su vida, su familia estaba tranquila, sus asuntos en orden, su preciada mascota estaba muy saludable, sus amigos eran felices y todo eso lo hacía muy feliz a él también, pero lo que no sabía es que ese mismo día iba a ser aún más feliz. -¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ya me hartaste gordo de mierda! -¿Me estas echando a mí? ¡Puto judío! ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?-¡Tu puta madre! Ahora vete de aquí antes de que llame a la directora –ordenó por última vez el joven pelirrojo, haciendo que Cartman obedezca a regañadientes mientras se alejaba.

Un chico con una reluciente cabellera negra oculta por un chullo azul que en la cima contaba con un pompón amarillo, vestía una campera azul marino al igual que lo eran sus ojos, jeans y zapatillas negras. Vio todo este pequeño escandalo mientras ingresaba a la escuela como de costumbre, solamente pensó _"¿No es muy temprano para esto?",_ formando una diminuta sonrisa de lado, es decir, ya estaba acostumbrado solo que ese día se adelantaron unos… cinco minutos, sí él lo sabe muy bien, lo tiene todo contado. Aceleró un poco el paso para pasar por _casualidad_ al lado del pelirrojo y hablar con él. -¿Y ahora qué pasó? –preguntó tratando de sonar lo menos interesado posible. -Ese estúpido hizo un escándalo en la biblioteca otra vez y pretendía culparme por ello –contestó el chico entre gruñidos y rodando los ojos recostado por el marco de la puerta. -¿Cómo lo hizo el martes de la semana pasada? Aunque ese día fue unos cinco minutos después de las nueve… –terminó pensativo. -¡Exacto! Es un total hijo de… ¿Cómo sabes que lo hizo la semana pasada a esa hora? –cuestionó esta vez este otro con asombro. -…–no se había dado cuenta de su muy detallada pregunta – es… que fue muy escandaloso ¿Cómo olvidarlo? –se escudó rápidamente. -Uh… supongo que si… bueno como sea nos vemos luego Craig –despidió el chico entrando en la biblioteca. -Nos vemos… Kyle -terminó en un susurro, mientras se dirigía al encuentro con sus amigos.

-.-.-

Se encontraba en el salón de clases aburrido, recostado en su pupitre con los ojos cerrados tratando de transportar su mente a un lugar lejos de esa maldita clase, en un segundo abrió sus ojos solo para encontrase con la imagen del pelirrojo de la ushanka verde prestando toda su atención a las explicaciones del maestro, eso lo inspiraba un poco a querer saber siquiera de que se trataba la clase pero… mejor no, solo iba a seguir mirándolo por un rato recitando de memoria todo lo que el chico hacía, escribir, borrar, pestañear, morderse el labio, sacar la lengua, hacer diferentes expresiones, en realidad ya se lo sabía de memoria, todos los días dos asientos adelante en frente de todos a la izquierda se encontraba Broflovski perfectamente en orden haciendo lo mismo diariamente de manera inconsciente. No es que Craig este obsesionado o algo por el estilo, solamente ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo y ver lo que hace, para él era algo de lo más normal así como… parte de la rutina.

 _-"¿La clase terminó? ¿Cuándo?_ " –otra vez se pasó la hora viéndolo y perdió la noción del tiempo. Levantó sus brazos y cabeza del pupitre para agarrar su mochila y levantarse para dirigirse a la salida. -¡Craig! ¿Tienes un segundo? –interrumpió una voz muy conocida por este. Se volteó y vio a quien realmente quería ver… es decir… a quien se esperaba encontrar. -S- seguro- respondió ocultando su nerviosismo, nunca hablo con Kyle más de cinco o seis minutos pero siempre quiso saber que se sentía, sí, muy marica de su parte, lo sabía pero no le importaba. -¡Qué bien! Estuve viendo que últimamente estas más feliz de lo normal –explicaba el pelirrojo. -"¿ _Se fijó en mí_?" –pensaba el pelinegro totalmente sorprendido. -Y quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme al acuario que acaba de inaugurarse en Denver hace unos días. -¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –preguntó tratando de mantener su expresión seria, pero en realidad estaba muy extrañado por la petición. -Porque… no tuve una muy buena experiencia la última vez que fui a un acuario con esos tres –explico un poco apenado– Pero no es que seas un remplazo o algo así… solamente pensé que podría ser divertido pero si no quieres está todo bien –terminó algo avergonzado. -Bueno… si lo dices así ¿Por qué no? –respondió ocultando su entusiasmo. -¿En serio? Genial, entonces te busco a las seis –dijo Kyle y sin esperar respuesta se retiró del salón y solamente un ciego podría negar que estaba ansioso.

-.-.-

Craig por su parte, se pasó el resto de la mañana pensando que iban a hacer, que se iba a poner, de que hablarían, era muy consciente de que parecía una chica en su primera cita pero no podía evitarlo, por alguna razón también se sentía muy feliz y especial –" _por favor, ¿en qué estoy pensando?" –_ se dijo a si mismo tapándose la cara con una almohada mientras se tiraba en su cama.

Ding Dong

Se levantó de inmediato sacudiéndose la ropa, se miró rápidamente en su espejo de cuerpo entero y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, cuando llego al último escalón fue a paso normal hacia la puerta disimulando su felicidad. -Hola. -Hola, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó el pelinegro sin querer perder más tiempo. -Eh, si claro –respondió Kyle un poco sorprendido.

El resto del viaje en el bus fue bastante agradable para los dos, conversaban y reían aunque ese sería más el caso de Kyle claro, ser burlaban de Cartman, discutían sobre videojuegos, series y descubrieron que tenían mucho más en común de lo que pensaban hasta que llego el típico tema de conversación. -Oye… y dime, ¿hay alguien que te guste? –preguntó el pelirrojo. -¿Qué me guste? Uh… por el momento no –contesto inseguro mirando por la ventana. Al decir esto y no escuchar respuesta se volteo y vio una pequeña expresión de decepción en la cara de su amigo si es que ya se le puede llamar así– pero… eso no significa que no me pueda gustar alguien en el futuro –agregó para tratar de animar al otro sin saber por qué eso iba a animarlo. -Oh claro, nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar –dijo Kyle cambiando su expresión al ver que Craig lo miraba. -¿Y a ti?-¿A mí? Supongo que me sucede lo mismo que a ti –respondió sin vueltas.

Finalmente llegaron al Acuario, compraron sus entradas e ingresaron maravillados por todo lo que había, no hablando de peces solamente. -Menos mal que el bus nos deja en frente –comentó Craig cubriendo su emoción. -Sí, es genial, creo que es más fácil para ir y venir. -Seguro, tal vez podríamos volver –dijo el pelinegro sin querer en voz alta. -¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Kyle que al parecer no lo escucho por estar distraído por los peces. -N- nada –respondió el otro rápidamente apartando la mirada agradeciendo que no lo haya oído. -Bien en fin ¿Qué hacemos primero? –inquirió el pelirrojo. -Lo que quieras, me da igual –contestó secamente sin pensar. -Ehh… está bien, entonces vamos a ver las ballenas –fue lo primero que propuso Kyle, cosa que no sorprendió a Craig ya que sabía de su admiración por estas.

Y así pasaron la tarde, divirtiéndose, mojándose, aprendiendo y demás sin descartar los comentarios inusuales que se le escapaban al de chullo azul. Craig aprendió mucho sobre Kyle, como por ejemplo que quería ser biólogo marino, estudiar a los peces y mamíferos marinos, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le explicaba de esas maravillosas criaturas, eso lo asombró y por alguna razón lo alegro. Se hizo de noche y se quedaron conversando animadamente en un banco hasta que un delfín salto por detrás y los mojó a los dos los cuales solo reían o en el caso de Craig, solamente sonreía. -Eso fue genial –reía el pelirrojo– ¿Te parece si nos quedamos un par de horas más? -Sí, claro –respondió– " _si fuera por mi nos quedaríamos para siempre_ " –pensó– " _espera, ¿Qué?" –_ se corrigió automáticamente sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. -Genial amigo, oh ¡mira! Están prendiendo las luces de los estanques –dijo Kyle señalando los estanques gigantes, esos que ocupan toda una pared– ¡vamos! –animó.

En ese preciso momento Craig lo comprendió, se sentía muy feliz últimamente y a pesar de que era por todo lo que le andaba sucediendo, era porque esos últimos días hablaba mucho más con Kyle de lo que nunca había hecho, unos treinta segundos por receso todos los días, no sabía por qué, antes ni siquiera hablaban pero siempre llamó su atención, tal vez por eso sabia la rutina de este, tal vez contaba inconscientemente los días, horas y minutos para hablar con él, y finalmente hoy que era uno de los más felices que pueda recordar. Él quería sentirse así para siempre, en ese mismo momento que su amigo se levantó, lo tomo de la muñeca y se puso de pie. -¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste hoy en el bus? –preguntó serio. -¿Cuál de todas? –dijo Kyle para después soltar una pequeña risa. -Si me gustaba alguien –dijo haciendo que pare de reír. –Sí… ¿Qué pasa con eso? –cuestiono el pelirrojo un poco más serio. -Solo te puedo decir que… este es el futuro, aquí y ahora –respondió Craig con una sonrisa de lado aún tomándolo de la muñeca.

Kyle lo miro un momento confundido, hasta que finalmente comprendió y sonrió –Bueno, supongo que me sucede lo mismo que a ti –repitió Kyle recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del pelinegro que luego lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron _felizmente_ a los acuarios.

* * *

 **Hey! guess who's back. En realidad no, encontré esto junto con otros one shots que jamás publiqué y estaban llenos de polvo. Lo escribí en 2015 si mal no recuerdo y bueno pensé por qué no publicarlo, quizás a alguien todavía le guste o interese (?) de todas formas recuerdo haber estado orgullosa de esto así que le hago un favor a mi yo del pasado.**

 **Después de esto voy estar subiendo otras cosas que tenía guardadas de aquellos tiempos así que espero que lo disfruten o se distraigan un rato. ¡Gracias!**


End file.
